Load straps are a common tool in the trucking industry. They are used to secure loads, primarily on flat bed trailers of tractor-trailer rigs. Load straps are useful because they readily adapt to any size load and securely hold those loads over long distances, such as across interstate highways. However, as with most mechanical items, they must be properly used to be effective.
When load straps are not installed sufficiently tightly, the cargo can move about and sometimes even fall from the truck. Many drivers use a bar to tighten load straps in their bracket. However, this is a time consuming process because the bar must be repeatedly inserted and removed in the tightening process. This excessive time sometimes causes users to not properly apply the straps in an effort to save time. Even when done properly, many truck drivers with diminished strength or those who are slightly disabled cannot apply enough pressure to correctly tension the straps.
Various attempts have been made to provide winch-type assisting mechanisms for installing and tightening load straps. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,565; U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,844; U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,507; U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,604; U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,246; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,916. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are difficult to install. Many such apparatuses do not work easily with external load straps. Many such apparatuses do not adequately secure the load strap once installed and can come loose during use. Many such apparatuses are difficult to tighten. Many such apparatuses can become stuck or tangled easily during use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism to assist in the installation, tightening, and securement of load straps without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.